1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and particularly to a clip which is pre-attached on a heat sink before the heat sink is attached to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device mounted on a socket transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction. Oftentimes, a heat sink is secured to an electronic device by a clip.
A conventional clip comprises a spring portion and two downwardly extending legs. Each leg defines an opening detachably engaging with a corresponding catch formed on a side of a socket, to secure a heat sink on an electronic device mounted on the socket. This kind of clip remains separated from the heat sink before the heat sink is attached on the electronic device. Various conventional clips are commercially available, and every consumer needs to take care that they use a clip which correctly matches their heat sink. Nevertheless, consumers still sometimes mistakenly purchase a wrong clip for a heat sink or use a wrong clip to secure a heat sink to an electronic device. Furthermore, an additional job is needed to prepare a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device, which is time-consuming.
Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135, 85214941 and 86213035, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which is pre-attached on a heat sink before the heat sink is attached to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a clip for securing a heat sink to an electronic device in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and a pair of fasteners attached to opposite ends of the body. The body has a central pressing portion, a pair of first connection portions extending away from opposite ends of the pressing portion, and a fixing portion depending from one side edge of the pressing portion. The fixing portion includes a pair of stopping tabs. The pressing portion and the fixing portion each form a projection. The stopping tabs are received in cutouts of the heat sink, to prevent the clip from moving in a first direction parallel to grooves defined in the heat sink. The projections are received in the grooves of the heat sink, to prevent the clip from moving in a second direction perpendicular to the grooves. Thus a pair of clips and the heat sink are securely combined to form a single assembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: